Elementary Particle
by ScienceIsAwesome
Summary: They regret ever leaving each other's presence. They regret how they behaved towards each other that day. They regret never confessing to each other. And they will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to get back together. Tori/Andre, undividable like an elementary particle. (Despite the title, the story does NOT require knowledge of physics to read) *COMPLETE*
1. Regrets of the Past

**A/N: Hey hey, ScienceIsAwesome here, and I'd like to just wish you all a happy New Years! :D. So, this is my New Years gift to you all - a little Tandre story that completely just popped into my mind. It should be pretty short, like, maybe 4 chapters at the most. It's weird, since I wasn't even doing anything relevant to writing or Victorious, I was doing physics homework, lol. This is a change in writing style for me, because I decided to take a friend's suggestion to "show not tell" emotions. Basically, whereas my story False Conclusions focused on the plot mainly, this one focuses on emotions and self-conflict of the main character(s), kind of how my Cabbie story Making Things Right does. So please excuse me if it is not that great, as I usually write for plot. I will try to improve for the future though. Anyways, here it is! Tell me how you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the wonderful T.V. show we all know and love...unfortunately.**

* * *

**_Elementary Particle - A Victorious Fanfic_**

**Chapter 1 - Regrets of the Past**

Staring out through the bedroom window at the clear, cloudless night sky, twenty-two year old Tori Vega breathed a heavy sigh to herself. After all, there was no point in trying to sleep if all that was gonna happen was you simply end up tossing and turning all night, right? No point at all.

Not if she always felt incomplete. Not if _he _was missing from her life. What was the meaning of life at all, if one felt so unloved? If there was no companion, no one by your side. If you were always so alone.

_Alone._

The word echoed in her head every time, like a voice recorder stuck on repeat. Just the thought of the word was always successful in bringing tears to her eyes. As if someone had flicked on a switch.

Perhaps someone had. Perhaps it was something that could have been prevented. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding that put her into this endless loop of distress that she had suffered from for months now. Perhaps, _she_ was the one who flicked the switch and permanently fixed it into the "on" position. But _why?_ Why did she suddenly bring about change to her perfect life that she had, four years ago? Why was she so adamant on that big of a decision at the time, without even _considering_ what the possible outcomes could bring? Why did she push away the people in her life she so desperately ached for to come back to her, without even thinking for a second how she might end up? Most importantly of all, why did she push _him _away when there were clear alternatives around it?

The sweetest, most kind, and most caring person she had ever met. And just like that, he was out of her life. He had been for four long, painful years now.

The thought brought endless streams of tears to run down her cheeks, as she desperately tried to wipe them away with the edge of her blanket.

She flicked on her lamp, and picked up a silver bracelet that was resting on her night stand. Holding it in the centre of her palm, she looked at it, hoping the memories it evoked would make her feel a little better, like they usually do.

Only this time, they didn't. They only assisted in drawing tears from her eyes. The one magical charm that she had always relied on for the past four years had finally lost all its abilities.

"Andre," she whispered sadly to herself, as she stared at the bracelet, given to her by Andre four years ago as her eighteenth birthday present. "Why did I push you away?"

The last sentence completely redirected her emotions for a second - just a second - and instead of sadness, guilt, and regret, her feelings suddenly became of anger, hurt and, betrayal. "Do I really mean so little to you Andre? After all I've done for you?!"

The tears briefly stopped as that thought passed through her mind. Surely it wasn't all her fault, right? After all, _he_ was the one who didn't try harder to hold onto her. And didn't that just prove that she wasn't that important to him? That he didn't _care_ if she was in or out of his life? And after all, he has never said the three magical words to her before that would bring a couple to the next stage, and permanently change things for them. He clearly didn't care about her.

The last thought made her ball the hand she held the bracelet with into a fist, and she intended on throwing the bracelet outside the window in a fit of anger. But she could never complete the move.

The anger, hurt, and betrayal were simply attempts to mask her true feelings, to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, and that she made no such mistake. But she could never deny it for long. The sadness, guilt, and regret would always win out not even a minute later.

It _was _her fault. _All of it_ was her fault.

Andre Harris, her best friend and the guy she loved, was out of her life, and it was due to one selfish decision of hers. Just _one. _One decision that she would give _anything_ and _everything_ for, just to be able to reverse it. But no matter what it was, she couldn't do anything about it. Time does not give second chances.

* * *

_"So Tori, have you finally decided what college you're going to?" Robbie asked, as the gang was gathered around, spending their last day together before heading off to college. It was only mid-August, but everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to get used to the place they'd be staying at first, and living away from home, before starting school. And so far, everyone had decided on going to Julliard, each for their own dreams. Andre for singing and songwriting, Beck for acting, Robbie for film-making, Jade for scriptwriting, and Cat for singing. Tori was the only one who had yet to tell everyone her final decision._

_"Yeah what do you say, Tori? Are you coming with us to Julliard?" Andre asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, earning nods and similar looks from everyone else._

_"I certainly hope not," Jade remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Even though she had become friends with Tori over the years of high school, she still didn't like to admit it._

_Tori Vega was slightly afraid to speak, because of what her friends' reactions may be. Even though they were her closest friends, and would certainly understand, she didn't want to disappoint them either, by announcing that she in fact was _not_ gonna be attending Julliard with them, and therefore, would be leaving them for four years._

_"Um, I, uhh," began Tori uncomfortably. "I-I will not be attending Julliard." _There. She said it.

_"What?!" everyone said at the same time, making her jump._

_"Why not, Tori?" Andre had asked._

_Tori looked at him, a feeling of sadness hit her when she looked into those sad, pleading eyes of his, silently begging her to change her mind. But she had to remind herself, that this was for her future, for herself, not someone else. Besides, Andre was her best friend, and secretly, the guy she was in love with. Surely he'd understand, right?_

_"Because, because I have decided I want to stay home in the meantime, and attend the University of California. It's more convenient for me."_

_The sad, hopeful looks everyone had on their face remained, as they took it all in. Their good friend, Tori Vega was not gonna be with them. That would make things so much more different, and would just feel...unnatural._

_"But Tori," Andre had said, "it won't be the same without you. What will I do without my best friend?"_

_Tori gave a knowing look. "I know, and I'm sorry Andre. But I have made my decision, and I want to stay with it. Besides, they have already taken me. We'll just have to cope with it in the meantime, it looks like."_

_No one made a move, as the shocking revelation was still being denied by every one of them. No one wanted to believe it._

_"Tori, we all promised to stay together though, remember?" Andre had desperately tried. "That was one thing we all agreed on. That we'd be there for each other, and that meant staying as a group."_

_Tori remembered getting slightly irritated at this comment. Did Andre seriously think that she'd just _forget_ about him? She would never do such a thing! She was simply gonna be away from him for four years, that was all. And it was _only_ 4 years. How hard could that be to cope with? They had their entire lives ahead of them to spend together as a group._

_"It doesn't mean I won't be there for you guys anymore, don't misunderstand me. It's just, I have my own reasons. Isn't that understandable?" she had said, a little frustrated._

_Everyone nodded hesitantly, uttering "of course" or "definitely", but not sounding too sure. Tori remembered taking this the wrong way at the time, and secretly being irritated by her friends' unwillingness to simply just let it go even more. But she managed to keep it to herself, for the sake of her friends, who she know were gonna miss her very much, and didn't want to let her go. It was the next like spoken however, that made her lose it slightly._

_"But Tori, we'll miss you too much. _I'll_ miss you too much-" and before Andre could even finish saying whatever he was going to say next, Tori cut him off._

_"Look, I said I wasn't gonna abandon you or anyone else here, Andre! All I said was, I was gonna be away from you all for four years. Just four! Isn't that good enough? Can't I have my decisions for my own reasons too? I wouldn't be trying to hold __you__ back from making a decision like that, so why should you? You said it yourself Andre! We are best friends! And best friends understand each other!"_

_Everyone was slightly taken aback at Tori's reaction to that comment, as she hardly ever, _if _ever,__ lashed out over anything. And even though this was only slightly lashing out, it was still surprising._

_"Okay Tori, sorry..." Andre had said, awkwardly._

_"I gotta go home, I just remembered. I'll see you guys later." And with that, Tori headed home, leaving everyone else behind._

* * *

That was the last she's heard from Andre. After that day, she was only focused on her own feelings. Feelings of anger that her best friend hadn't understood her. Feelings that she had been betrayed. Feelings that she was being controlled by the one person she trusted the most.

She had always thought it was ironic how she had felt that way in the past, when now, she blamed no one but herself. There was nothing more in the world she regretted than that decision she made, breaking her away from her closest friends, and Andre. And she most definitely hadn't forgotten about snapping at Andre like that.

How her heart ached every time she was reminded of her behaviour. How she wondered why she did that. How she wished she could have said _anything else_ but that.

But it was all too late now. And she regretted it.

Now, several months after she had gotten out of college, currently pursuing her dream of being a pop star, and achieving slower success than she had hoped, she could go no further. The recent old feelings for Andre and regret about that day had gotten so strong, she had done nothing but stay at home in her little recently-bought house, not too far away from her parents' house, and spend time alone. Not voluntarily, but because she had no choice. Wasn't _she_ the one who opted to leave her friends and her best friend/love that day four years ago? Wasn't _she _the selfish one who practically accused the person she cared for the most as being selfish to make herself feel better? And wasn't _she_ the one who broke the promise to all her friends that she'd be there for them like they always had been to her?

She was. She was the cause of it all. And it was _not _worth it, like she had anticipated.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand, and scrolled through the list of contacts she had - _Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and Jade West. _Out of all people, she only kept the contact of these five. Five people who she doubted really even wanted anything to do with her anymore. Because she had left them, and didn't even speak to them for the past four years. She had been too ashamed of herself, and too afraid of what they would say to her, if they would say anything.

She stared at the first name on her contacts list, with two hearts after it - Andre Harris. She had often wanted to call him, to say she was sorry, and be friends again, but would always just hover her thumb over the call button, never touching it. Because she knew she had ruined that relationship as well. The best friend she had and would ever have, and the guy she truly loved, and still truly did, who she would give her life for if necessary, who she wanted to spend her life with, was no more.

She sighed to herself for the billionth time. _I deserve this, _she thinks. _I deserve to suffer._

Before she could try to cry herself to sleep however, her Pear phone rings, playing the melody from "You're the Reason." She had especially customized it to that because it reminded her of Andre, and how talented he was. That was the first song he had wrote for her to perform, and she always loved it.

Picking up the phone, she checked the caller I.D. _CALL FROM: (213) - 592 – 2851_. She furrowed her eyes in confusion._ Who was this person?_

She answered the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Tori?"

The man's voice sounded so familiar to her, like it was one she had heard many times in her life - an adult version of a voice of someone she knew when she was younger. But she could not piece together who the caller was.

"Who is this?" she asks the mystery man.

"Come open your door and you'll see," the mystery caller replied, making Tori feel a little uncomfortable. Whoever they were, they were at her door. And for all she knew, it could be a robber or a gunman. Opening her door was essentially a real potential danger.

After mentally debating it for a minute, she decided to take the risk. After all, if the man really _did_ want to get her, he could find some way to, regardless of whether he is let in or not, especially since he was already at her door.

Slowly and carefully, she pulled open her door, and peered through the crack, daring to pull the door wider open only slowly. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a familiar-looking male figure, wearing nerdy-looking glasses, and having slightly-curled hair smiling at her.

"Hello Tori," he said.

Tori couldn't believe who she was looking at at the moment. How did he manage to find her again?

"R-Robbie? Robbie Shapiro?" she stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter 1 for you! What do you suppose Robbie is doing at Tori's house? Better question - how did he find her again? Wait and see! Well, tell me how you liked it! Review please! :)**


	2. The Phone Call

**A/N: Hey all. I'm very sorry for making you wait this long for a story that I said shouldn't take me that long, but I have been very busy with school final exams and such. Now that I am back however, and having less classes this semester, I should be able to find more time to update more frequently. Now, because this story I perceive to not be extremely long, I may very well attempt to write the sequel for my 20-chapter Tandre story that I finished a while ago, or start a new story with this idea that I have that is just dying to come out. We'll see when we get there, but first, I'd just like to finish this one (hey, one at a time, right?). **

**That being said, without further ado, let's get on with it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or the characters. Just the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Phone Call**

Slowly drifting to consciousness, Andre Harris opened his eyes, and looked around him, groaning at the sight of the all-too familiar mess of papers scattered around on his desk and the floor around the chair he fell asleep in. Two weeks of trying to come up with usable lyrics for a new song he had been trying to work on to submit to record label companies, and the best thing he had was the blank sheet of paper in front of him. _Two whole weeks! _Just a few years ago, you could have asked him to write a song in a few hours, and he could have probably have done it. And yet, here he was, six months out of Julliard, having attended an excellent singing and songwriting program, and yet he could not for the life of him come up with anything good. It seemed that every time he got an idea that seemed good in his head, when he put it on paper, it suddenly became unusable. His seemingly magical capabilities had finally ran out for good, it seemed, and just when he really started to pursue his dream of being a famous singer and songwriter. It certainly didn't help that he couldn't even focus on his work, his mind always being preoccupied by thoughts of _one particular_ girl.

_Tori Vega._

Andre still remembered that day four and a half years ago. That one _horrible_ day, and also the last he and his friends ever heard from Tori. That one day when she had announced, that she would in fact_ not_ be attending the same college as the rest. When everyone had become shocked at her announcement, since she always seemed so keen on going to Julliard before. When Andre had tried to convince her to stay with them, only to be denied. _Hard. _

He remembered it all, clear as day. But truth be told, he didn't blame her one bit. Not even when she had practically yelled at him when he kept trying to get her to stay. It was really his own fault, because after all, what kind of a friend doesn't respect his best friend's decisions? What kind of a friend gets so worked up over one small dispute that he refuses to contact his best friend for four long years? What kind of a best friend is too shy to admit, that he is madly in love with his best friend, only to ruin everything in a few small moves? Not at all anything a friend would do. And that was just it.

Andre Harris had been a _horrible_ friend to his best friend, who he indeed had been out of contact with for four years. And it was all his fault. _He _was the one who couldn't just respect Tori's decision on which college to attend. _He _was the one who made her feel guilty on a decision that he had no right in interfering with. And he was the one who all this time, was too nervous about her reaction to simply phone Tori once, just to apologize. In short, Andre Harris had been nothing but selfish that day, refusing to let his best friend separate from the group even though she had a perfectly good reason to.

Still, he had his reasons. Granted that they were extremely selfish reasons, but still were reasons nonetheless. Perhaps if anyone asked him, he would have simply told them that he just cared for his best friend that much - so much that he wanted her by his side always, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, and to just be able to hang out regularly. But in truth, that was only partially it. In secret, Andre Harris had always thought of Tori Vega as much more than his best friend. In short, he had a massive crush on - no, he was _in_ _love_ - with his beautiful and stunning best friend. He had lost count of how many times he had dreamt of her in his sleep, how many times he had fantasized about her, about how it would be like to be with her, to hold her hand, to kiss her, and protect her. He badly wanted to ask her out for the longest time now, but had never managed to work up the nerve to. He could never keep his eyes off her when she was around, especially when she gave him that knowing smile. Her voice was the most perfect thing he had ever heard, and it made angels sound like Trina. Her touch always brought shudders and butterflies to him, and it always pained Andre to watch her dating other guys, especially when they so didn't deserve her. Every time she sought comfort with him after a breakup, it was all he could to not to seek her ex-boyfriend down and tell him off. But he did it for her sake.

Andre let out a big sigh, as he stared at the floor depressingly. None of that mattered anymore. Not since he drove her away with that _stupid_ move. But the biggest of Andre's regrets by far, is that he never told her his true feelings - he loved her more than anything and anyone else on the whole planet, and still did. And even only being twenty two, Andre knew that she would also be the only person he'd _ever _love like this.

"Tori," He sadly whispered with tears in his eyes, as he scrolled through the photos of them together he had saved on his phone. "I'm so sorry. I only wish there was a way to tell you how much you mean to me. If only you knew how much I still love you."

Trying to stifle his sobs, Andre scrolled through his contacts list, and looked at the first name, who he had pinned to the top. _Tori Vega. _The name was surrounded by a heart on each side, and was displayed in bright purple text, because Tori always seemed to love purple that much. And he also had her as his speed dial #1.

Hovering his thumb above the "call" icon, Andre was tempted to call her, to tell her everything he had been thinking, regardless if it will fix things or not. He just couldn't live with himself if he didn't. But he knew that she would most likely just hang up if she answered, to find out that it was him. He knew that she probably already removed him from her contacts, and may not even recognize his number any longer. He also knew that she may have very well changed her number by now, and perhaps even forgotten who he was altogether.

That last thought pained him to great extents, as he felt the tears he had been trying to stifle rush forward, and roll down his cheeks. He began to set his phone aside, while trying his best to not let his sadness overtake him. However, just before he had set it down onto his desk, he felt it vibrate in his hands. Taking a moment to calm down before answering, he stared at the screen: _CALL FROM: ROBBIE SHAPIRO_

As much as he liked talking to Robbie, this was one of those days where Andre wanted to be left alone, without any outer influence. So, he simply rejected the call. But before he could completely shut his phone off to avoid any further distractions, he felt it vibrate again, indicating another incoming call from Robbie. Knowing that he wouldn't make this easy, Andre reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hey Robbie. Look, I'm sorry, but can we please talk later, man? I really don't feel like talking right now, and you know why. I just want to have some alone time now. Can I maybe call you back later?"

"Andre? Is that you?"

Andre froze in shock. That voice - it wasn't Robbie's at all! He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the person who had been the object of conflict between his head and heart all this time.

Tori Vega.

Andre simply sat there for a moment, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, hands trembling, tongue-tied, and lost for words. _Surely_ he had heard wrong?

"Andre? Are you there?"

Andre's heart leaped in his chest again. He heard right - Tori was calling him. But _why?_ Wasn't she mad at him? And why was she using Robbie's phone? Had he mixed their numbers up when he put them in, and somehow didn't notice?

When he had found his voice again, Andre began speaking, in a shaky, stuttering voice. "T-Tori? Is-is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Another cliffhanger! So, what do you think? Is Tori actually calling Andre, or is his imagination getting the best of him, and he really did hear wrong? If she is, why would she be using Robbie's number? And why is she calling Andre, if it really is her? All that for the next chapter! In the meantime, please tell me how I did. Review please! :)**


	3. Apologies and Confessions

**A/N: Helllllloooooo all! So, after weeks of writer's block, I FINALLY came down with this chapter. Again, I must apologize for my wait time, like I do all the time now, but it is a combination of school and writer's block. At this point, I really can't promise anything except that this story WILL get done. And actually, There should only be 1 or 2 more chapters left after this, depending on whether I decide to write an epilogue on it. I'll see about it. **

**Anyways, back to the story itself. So, to recap, we were at the point where Andre just got a call from Tori. Well, let's see what has become of that call, and whether it helped, or hindered their relationship (or what is left of it). Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to our favorite show (which is unfortunately over). :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Apologies and Confessions**

"Andre? Are you there?" Tori managed to get out, knowing very well that Andre could hang up on her any second (if he hasn't already) once he realized that it was her, and not Robbie. Tori had been glad that Robbie had taken time to find her again and catch up with her. It was such a perfect time too – just merely seeing a long-missed familiar face had made her feel for the first time in four years, not so alone. Finally, she had someone she could trust and talk to. Someone who could understand her pain, and help her cope with it. And, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud – someone who would loan her their identity.

Tori nervously paced back and forth in the room, as she desperately waited for Andre's reply. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. A minute, and nothing but dead silence from the other end. Tori began to get a little worried. Andre never took this long to reply to a phone call before.

"T-Tori? Is-is that you?" The voice on the other end stuttered. _Yep, it was Andre alright._ That was good to hear, even though it came out as a stutter.

Tori took a deep breath. If there was a contest for having the fastest nervous heartbeat, Tori was certain she'd win gold, silver, AND bronze at that moment. "Hi Andre," she managed to get out, surprising herself when she managed to not stutter.

"H-hi, Tori. H-how are y-you?" Andre, on the other hand, was having a _very _hard time controlling his tongue. It was as if it had suddenly grown a mind of its own, and was intentionally messing up his speech, and at the worst time possible out of all times. Andre was surprised at how much trouble he had at speaking at the moment. His throat felt as if it were knotted in twenty different places, his breathing was abnormally fast, his heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest, and his tongue was like a wild fish caught at sea, randomly flopping about.

Still, it may have been one of the last times he could talk to Tori, if not _the last._ And for those very reasons, Andre tried his best to keep his cool, and to not completely let his anxiety get the best of him. Why Tori had phoned him in the first place was way beyond him.

"Andre," she began. Tori bit her lip, to keep herself from saying anything that might have been stupid or ignorant. Here he was, right on the other end of the line, fully paying attention. How could she say it to him? She only had one chance. One, and that's it. If she messed this up, this would probably be the last time she would ever hear from him.

"_Just say it, Tori," _her optimistic inner voice told her. "_Tell him you're sorry, and then confess your love. Don't be afraid, just say it! If he was really your best friend, he'd completely understand."_

"_Do you really think it'll be that easy?" _countered her pessimistic inner voice. "_You messed this up big time, left his side, and now you expect him to just understand? Girl, you're lucky that he stayed on the phone with you for more than a minute!"_

"_Don't listen to her, Tori. You know that's not true. Since when has Andre let you down before?" _argued optimistic conscience. "_Besides, you don't even hold all the blame here. Since when does a best friend not take time to consider your decisions? He holds half the blame here. Both of you can forgive for the past and move on together."_

"_That's crazy talk! _She's_ the one who's messed up in the noggin. Girl, just give up now. You made him hate you. You don't deserve a second chance. Not at all."_

"Be quiet!" Tori shouted out loud, startling both Robbie, who was sitting beside her on her request, and Andre, who was on the other end of the phone.

"Oh. You don't want to talk to me. Okay, I'll leave you alone then. I don't blame you one bit-" Andre began, forgetting that it was Tori who had phoned _him_ in the first place.

"No! Andre, wait!" Tori called out, hoping that she wasn't too late. "I-I'm sorry, Andre. I didn't mean you."

Andre furrowed an eyebrow kin confusion. Who else was there?

"O-okay, Tori. So, what did you want to talk about then?" Andre asked, still uncertain as to the whole phone call. It just seemed so unlikely that the girl who he was unbelievably rude to four years ago (and head-over-heels in love with) and never contacted during that time called him today, just when he had been thinking so much about her. And yet, she seemed like she wanted to talk. About what? Was this simply a casual conversation? Had she forgiven him already? Had she forgotten?

Tori took a deep breath. It was now or never. Meanwhile, she could still hear her pessimistic inner voice mocking her: _"Look who's about to mess up more than they already have. Look who didn't learn her lesson the first time."_

"Andre," she began, pausing yet again. "I-I…" Tori bit her lip. What should she say?

Andre, having a good idea of what she wanted to say, decided to just fill in for her and save her the grief. It was always good to admit to your mistakes, right? And since he had nothing to lose at the moment, he decided, that even if this is the last talk he ever has with Tori Vega, the girl of his dreams, he would make the best of it, and at least try to fix everything he had broken.

"I-I'm sorry Tori. I really am. I just didn't have the guts to call you about it. But since we're here, I just want you to know, that I am sorry...for everything. I shouldn't have been so adamant on insisting that you stayed with us and went to the same school, because I know you had your reasons to not. I know that you would _never_ do something like that without a good reason. The mere thought of it makes me wonder what I was thinking that day, and how bad of a friend I was. I never for a second took time to consider your reasons, and we all should have respected your decision when you told us the news, not try to hold you back. Tori, I know you probably don't like me very much anymore because of that, and I don't blame you one bit. I don't blame you if you don't want to forgive me after this either. But since this is probably the last time you'll want to talk to me, I just wanted you to know, that I really mean it. You _are_ important to me. No matter what happens between us, no matter which direction either one of us is headed later on, there will always be this one area in my heart, reserved just for you and the memories of us. And that is to remain forever. I just wish there was a way to show you how sorry I am. I just wish I showed you how much you meant to me earlier – before it was too late."

It took a moment for Tori to regain her senses. Did Andre just say he was sorry? But what for?

"_You see? I knew you could do it, Tori! And he doesn't even blame you. Your friendship isn't broken at all. There's no way such a strong friendship couldn't have been broken as easily as this. Now go and get him, girl! He's all yours!"_

"_Pshht, there she goes again, forever the cocky one. Girl, he's only saying that to make you feel better. See, he feels so bad for what _you_ did that he can't even think straight! My, you _have_ made a mess."_

Tori hesitated, as she waited for her conscience to settle and stop its mental debate, while trying to compose her reply. _What should she say as a response? _

"Andre," she began after a moment, but this time not hesitating in between, "_I _should be the one apologizing. I snapped at you that day; I left your side. We all promised each other that we would _never_ separate. But I did. I broke a best friend promise. Hearing you apologizing for something that I did only adds to my guilt. Andre, don't criticize yourself like that, because you are not that type of a person. In my eyes, there's no one more perfect. I was the fool for leaving someone as perfect as you. And I promise you, that from now on, I'm willing to make that right, and change, just for you. Please don't hate me Andre, because – I love you. I really do. More than you would expect a best friend to. I have for as long as I can remember now."

"_There you go, Tori. It's done. Now both of you can make up, forgive each other, and move on. I promise you, you will not regret this. In a moment, this will pay off. Just you wait."_

"_You're pathetic, Tori. In a second, he's gonna really give it to you. Just watch. You're gonna regret you ever attempted it again." _

Andre's heart leaped, and his mind buzzed with thoughts and questions, as he tried to gather himself together. Did Tori seriously just say that she _loved _him? Or did he let his hopes get too high? She wasn't mad at him AT ALL? Why was she blaming herself even? This was a dream, right?

_Well, _Andre thought to himself, _if this is a dream, then I never want to wake up!_

"T-Tori, did you just say that you…you…" Andre hesitated. What if he heard wrong? That would surely make things really awkward between them if he asked the question, especially at a time like this.

"I meant every word I said Andre. You are perfect, and the absolute most amazing friend I or anyone else could ever ask for. You made me fall for you, Andre Harris." Tori said carefully. A part of her mind was happy that Andre hadn't hung up on her. That was very good. But another part recognized that Andre might not even return these feelings she poured her heart out to him about. If that was the case, then she had just made things extremely awkward between them. And as much as she wanted Andre to return her feelings, she didn't want to guilt or pressure him into it. If their ultimate fate was to either just be friends or never see each other again, Tori would definitely have preferred the former.

A deafening silence settled into the conversation, neither one of them daring to speak. Time seemed to slow down as each one of them tried to process their thoughts.

_Oh no, did I just mess up? I really hope I didn't just make things awkward by saying that! Oh, what will Andre respond? I hope I didn't ruin what was left of our friendship!_

_Tori loves me. She just said it herself. And she isn't even blaming me for what I did. Things can't be even more perfect. Should I confess too? What am I gonna say?_

"Tori," Andre began meticulously, after what felt like hours (it was in fact, a minute), "I feel the exact same way. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you back in grade 10. The reason why I volunteered you to do Trina's part for her when she couldn't was because I knew you'd be offered a spot in Hollywood Arts. I knew you had the potential, and I wanted you to see it. But a lot of it was also because I wanted you to stay. Ever since that day, I've never stopped thinking about you, and wanting to be with you, even after we were best friends. But I just couldn't find a way to approach you that seemed special enough. Just this morning before you called, I was thinking about you, and regretting not staying in touch with you these few years. Don't blame yourself Tori, because I know that you didn't mean any harm. You are by far, the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life. But I completely regret not telling you any of this earlier, and accusing you of breaking a promise. So don't think low of yourself. I love you, Tori Vega. I always have since day one, and I always will. You can always count on that. So, a-are we still friends?"

"_Best _friends," Tori replied, with no hesitation, and not wanting to debate who was at fault any further. She didn't _care_ anymore about the past. She cared about the present. And about Andre. "A better question would be, were we ever anything less?"

Andre could almost hear the smile in her voice. "I've missed you too much, Tori," he said, genuinely meaning it. "Four years without your best friend? Now that's just crazy."

"I know, me too," Tori admitted. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Andre smiled. "No, we can't. What do you suggest doing about it?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tori asked, after a minute of thinking.

"How about we meet up tonight?" Andre suggested. "You know, just you and me, and we'll hang out. It'll be just like old times. We'll meet up, and just, you know, talk and hang out."

"Okay, sounds great!" Tori replied enthusiastically. "I'll see you tonight at seven? You still remember where my parents' house is? I'll be hanging out there."

"Alright, I got it. Seven it is then. Bye."

"Bye Andre," Tori said, happy that the whole situation was resolved so easily and peacefully, and had ended so well. She couldn't wait for tonight.

"Here's your phone back," Tori said, as she handed the phone back to Robbie. "Thanks."

"Well, that went better than you expected, didn't it?" Robbie asked, as he pocketed the device. "From what I heard anyways."

Tori smiled. "Let's just say, I've got a reunion with him to attend _tonight!_"

Robbie smiled back. "See? I knew you could do it, Tori. I have never seen a friendship as healthy as you and Andre's. There is _no way_ it could be ruined over something like this!"

"Thanks Robbie. I couldn't have done it without your support. Thanks for finding me again. And for being here for me for ten hours straight," Tori said, making a note of how Robbie had shown up around midnight, when it was now 10 a.m.

"Anything for my friends, Tori. Anything at all." Robbie gave Tori a friendly pat on her shoulder. "Well, you've got something to prepare for, right? I'll leave you to it."

"Okay, bye Robbie," Tori called after him, as she watched Robbie recede out her door. Then, she turned around, as she looked at her reflection in the mirrored closet door. _Well,_ she thought, _tonight's ought to be fun. _

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what did you guys think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know! Review please! :)**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Hey all. So, I was quicker with this chapter because I wasn't a lazy bum this time, lol. This chapter could technically be considered the final chapter of the story actually, if you wanted it to be. I may or may not however, do an epilogue of the story. Now, since this story now takes place in November, I was thinking of doing the epilogue as a Christmas scene that talks about how Tori and Andre spend Christmas together, you know? Again, it's just an idea. I'm still deciding. But if you want to read one, definitely tell me, and I'll consider it.**

**Before you read this chapter, please note that I did retitle the story, lol. Don't judge my title, I'm no good at titles. :P I also re-uploaded and re-titled my other chapters, and edited, hopefully all the typos out. As well as that, I made a subtle little change in the last chapter. Whereas I said they'd be getting food and hanging out last time, this time, they are just hanging out somewhere. I did it for a good reason, which you'll see by the atmosphere the new setting for their hangout place creates. So yeah, not a huge deal, but may be something to be aware of :)**

**Anyways, enough blabbing. Let's get on with the good stuff. And so, I bring you, the fourth (and could also be last) chapter of this story! I personally think this chapter is one of my better ones. Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not gonna say it again.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Tori sat on a bench in a community park, waiting for Andre to show up. She looked at her watch. 6:30 p.m. In approximately half an hour, she would, for the first time in four years, meet her best friend once again. She could hardly wait to see him. She had missed him more than she would ever admit. She wondered how much Andre had changed. Did he grow taller? More buff, if that was possible? Tori had always had a thing for muscles, and ever since meeting him, she had never seen ones more perfect than Andre's.

She couldn't help but question how Andre had been doing for the past six months or so ever since they all got out of college. She had listened to and watched the news frequently to see if she could catch a glimpse of Andre live-performing, or possibly in an interview, but never came across any. She had hoped that he would be doing better than she was. He had to be. After all, it wasn't every day that one came across someone as talented as Andre. She had always admired how he was able to turn just about anything into a song, and with seemingly little effort. She had always remembered Andre being awarded "Best Songwriter in Hollywood Arts" at the end of the year assembly every year. She remembered that one time, when he had scored a D on one of his songs, and how harshly he took it. Even though she knew he was being too serious about it, she had comforted him, and let him know that he had been severely underestimated.

It was during moments like those especially that Tori badly wanted to show him her love, and that she would always be there for him when he needed a shoulder to lean on. She had wanted him to feel secure with her, and that no matter what, there would always be one person in this world who would always be on his side, and support him through all difficulties getting in his way. But she had always opted out, in fear of rejection, and ruining the best friendship she ever had, and also the best one she knew she ever would have. The moment earlier today when she had found out that Andre returned her feelings was the first time she had genuinely smiled ever since she had last seen him. She had smiled so much today that her cheek muscles had eventually become sore and numb. She did not know exactly what it was about today that had finally motivated her to that point, but she was glad that it had happened. Perhaps tonight, something could finally happen between them.

Still, tonight brought with it anxiety as well as happiness and excitement. Would things really go as smoothly as planned, or would both of them try to avoid eye contact due to the confessions from earlier today? Was a relationship even possible anymore, after they had been out of contact for four years? Did they really still feel that way about each other, or were they both only stuck in the past? And most importantly, was a relationship good for their friendship? What would happen if it didn't work out? Tori did _not_ want to risk losing Andre all over something like that, especially just after getting her best friend back into her life. She couldn't imagine trying to live without him.

Tori breathed out a sigh, as her conflicting thoughts continued their debate. Regardless of what happened tonight, she knew one thing was for sure – things had definitely changed between them. Hopefully, it was for the better.

Resting her thoughts aside, Tori looked around for Andre again, squinting to try to see back down the small, dimly-lit street where she had parked. Even though it was only a little into November, darkness had begun to settle quite early. Tori had always loved the beautiful autumn season, especially the longer nights it brought about. The darkness, cooler temperatures, and the many other wonder of the season, such as its colors and smells created an environment that was easy for Tori to simply relax in. It helped relieve her of all her worries and stress, and allowed her to simply enjoy her time.

Not seeing anyone approaching, Tori turned her attention back to her surroundings and smiled to herself as she became absorbed into them. It was a beautiful evening. The moon and the stars were completely visible, and there was not a single cloud in sight. A light cool autumn breeze blew through the park, gently brushing and moving her hair. The air smelled of autumn grass and ripened fruit. The shadows of nearby trees and other objects were completely visible in the moonlight. In the distance, Tori could faintly hear the flow of the river passing through the parl. Moonlight glimmered of the crystal glassy surface of a nearby lake. Everything was in perfect harmony, and flowed together. Nature was extremely talented at writing music.

Tori closed her eyes, as she leaned back and relaxed, letting go of all her worries from earlier. _Well, _she thought happily, _I'm sure everything will be just fine._

* * *

Tori opened her eyes to the feel of someone petting her head gently. She turned her head, and saw that she was lying on a bench on someone's lap. Briefly remembering where she was and why she was there, Tori sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She then turned her attention towards the young man sitting beside her, and smiled when she saw his face. The man smiled back at her, as she opened her arms, and leaned towards him, wrapping them around his muscular body. All the while, he mirrored her actions exactly, engulfing her in a warm, tight hug that she melted into, for what must have been five whole minutes. Only when they finally released each other, did anyone speak.

"Hey Andre! I've missed you. I've missed you sooo much! Glad to see you haven't changed. How are you?"

"I've missed you too, Tori. You have no idea how hard it was to get through college without my best friend. You obviously haven't changed that much yourself. Still my pretty Latina, as I always remembered you."

Tori felt herself blush at the last comment, as she playfully poked Andre in the ribs. "Oh quit it, and answer my question, will you? How are you?"

Andre laughed at her silliness, glad to see that she was still the Tori he knows and loves. "I've been fine, I'd say. How have you been yourself?"

Tori looked at her best friend who she knew only too well, as she noticed something that usually wasn't present in his facial features as he answered her question. Even though he had a smile on, there was a hint of something else. He looked – troubled.

"I'm fine. Andre, is everything okay? You seem bothered by my question." Tori remarked, genuinely concerned about him. Her concern for Andre had never faded over the past years, even after being apart from him for so long.

Andre sighed, as he looked back at his best friend. Seeing as how she could read him so well, he decided to just tell her the truth. "I haven't gotten anywhere since I got out of college. I'm completely living by myself, and working two part-time jobs just so I can pay my bills. I've lost all my inspiration for writing songs, Tori. No record companies will hire me. I'm off to a really rough start. Things aren't what I expected them to be at all."

Tori was taken aback. Out of all possible things he could have told her, she was certainly not expecting something like this. She had always thought that Andre would be the least likely to end up in this situation out of the six of them, because he was always so committed and serious about his passions and talents. Yet here they were, and it seemed that he was in just as unlucky of a position as she was. And even though she would never admit it, the thought brought her a bit of reassurance. "Don't worry Andre, you're not alone."

Andre stared at her in slight disbelief. "You mean…?"

Tori nodded, as she smiled a sad smile. "I haven't gotten anywhere either since I got out of college. I've tried auditioning to just about everywhere, but none of the record label companies need a singer right now. I'm also living alone, and working part time jobs to pay my bills. The worst part of it is expecting it to be easy after college. But no, it's a major struggle."

Andre nodded in agreement. "I don't know how much longer this'll last, but I do know that I can't really stand it anymore. This is honestly just about the biggest letdown that I've ever been through."

"Yeah, I know, me too," Tori admitted. "But to be honest, I was never expecting you to be in my position with me. I don't know anyone else who can pull a song out of thin air whenever he wants to."

Andre sighed. "I've lost all my inspiration, Tori. It used to be so easy, but not anymore. I don't know why, it just happened. Besides, my mind was preoccupied the whole time, and I wasn't in the right mood to be writing songs."

Understanding what Andre meant by his last sentence, Tori felt the familiar rush of nervousness and anxiety she had felt earlier. She gently touched his hands with hers to get his full attention, and linked them together. She then carefully asked the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind the whole day now, slightly fearful of the possible responses and reactions she may get out of him. "Andre, what are we exactly?"

Andre stared into her eyes as the same feeling of nervousness washed over him. He unconsciously squeezed her hands and played with her fingers, while trying to work up a proper response in his mind. Was a relationship what he really wanted with Tori? Or was it simply him rushing things? What would it do to their friendship, if anything? Would it even work out well? And most of all, what if things didn't work out? Would that be it for the best friendship he ever had? Or would both of them look beyond it remain as friends?

The last thought made it difficult especially. While he desperately ached for a relationship between then and had for a while now, he did not want any more possibilities to drive his best friend out of his life after just getting her back. And while he was well aware that his and Tori's friendship had and could last through just about anything, Andre knew that relationships can and have torn apart even the strongest guy-girl friendships. With with his luck recently, he could easily make a selfish move and put their friendship on the line with all the other ones.

"I don't know Tori," Andre answered honestly, after pondering it for a few moments. "What do you think we are?"

Tori bit her lip. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have the question thrown back at her, and was intending on going with whatever Andre had agreed upon. "Me neither," she admitted.

A prolonged silence fell upon the two friends, as they continued to sit on the bench, engulfed by the darkness while both sorting out their thoughts. Each thought back to the phone conversation they had just that morning, and recalled the confessions that had been passed around. Each reflected back to their feelings for the other back in high school, and how strong they really were. Most importantly, each acknowledged how much they still wanted something to happen, and what they were willing to do to make it happen. As they both organized their thoughts, they continued to stare into each other's eyes, while never breaking the link they had created with their hands. As if by releasing their grips, they'd be taken away from each other again. As if breaking their connection, they would be separated forever.

And for a few moments, they both remained in their respective positions, lost in their thoughts, in the darkness, in the silence, and in their surroundings. An environment of moonlight and shadows. Of cool, gentle, sweet-smelling autumn breeze. Of the rhythmic flow of the river, and the glimmering moonbeams reflecting off of the glassy, crystal surface of the lake. Both of them relaxed as the surroundings sedated them free of their thoughts and stresses. Each began to simply enjoy the other's presence, as smiles formed on both their lips. All the while, they continued to hold hands, never for a second loosening their grips on each other, as their gazes into each other's eyes grew more intense by the second.

Then, as if someone had set off a spark, the surroundings had suddenly begun to heat up. No longer could the cool autumn breeze be felt, as the warmth enclosed them. The grips they possessed on each other's hands tightened, as they both smiled wider than they ever thought was humanly possible. Tori and Andre both felt their heartbeats speed up to a level never experienced before by either, as the warmth around them continued to intensify. They slowly leaned towards each other, knowing what was going to happen next, and how much it would change their relationship. But at that moment, neither of them could stop. What was about to happen was long overdue.

The moment their lips made contact, the warmth engulfing them reached a climax level. Their surroundings vanished as both felt an intense shower of hot sparks never felt before anywhere else. Their minds left their bodies, as any last doubts towards their actions were completely washed away. Both Tori and Andre felt an intense happiness deep inside their rapidly-beating hearts that could have only been described as love, as their lips moved together in perfect harmony. They wrapped their arms around each other, each holding the other close by, never wishing to let go. They ran their hands through each other's hair, never for a second interrupting their kiss, which grew in intensity with each extra second it lasted. And for two whole minutes, they remained that way, the only ones in the entire universe, moving together as one undividable entity, as they savoured their first ever kiss they shared with each other for what seemed like an eternity, as a second became outstretched to an hour. Only when the need to breathe could no longer be ignored, did they pull apart, both taking in massive quantities of air to make up for what they had neglected.

Tori and Andre continued to gaze into each other's eyes after catching their breaths, the smiles never fading from their facial features. At first, neither of them spoke, in fear of disturbing the peaceful silence that still loomed around.

"Well," Andre began after another few minutes of silence. "I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. It's been nice seeing you again after four long, slow, and painful years, boyfriend." Tori said the last part with a knowing smile.

Andre looked back at her with the same knowing smile. "I've missed you too, girlfriend. I'm so glad you called me this morning. Thanks."

"Hey, anything for the most amazing best friend and love ever!"

"Why are you talking about yourself all the time, Tori Vega?" Andre said the last part with a wink, earning a playful slap on his arm.

Tori laughed. "Oh, shush will you? Stop talking, and just come here."

Andre smiled. "With pleasure." And with that, the two shared another long, passionate kiss, becoming the only two in the universe once again.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think of this chapter? I'm not the best at writing make-out scenes, I know. I really tried to make it emotional and not cheesy or cliche, but I don't know how good it was. What do you all think of it? ****Oh, and remember, if any of you do want me to write an epilogue, tell me. You know I love to hear from you - review please! :) **


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey all! So, after a while (a looooooog while) of having writer's block, I finally present to you, the epilogue that shall conclude this story! So, I'd like to make a few important notes about it before we actually begin. **

**First, this epilogue is a scene about Tori and Andre spending Christmas Eve together, and it talks briefly about how their relationship turned out (I wasn't too conclusive, becuase if I did that, there would be a bunch of pointless rambling, I discovered). **

**Second, it is written indirectly, in that it does not say the character's names (though you know who they are, obviously). The reason why I did this is because, we've already finished seeing into Tori and Andre's minds, and if I was to write it directly, it would just turn into a bunch of meaningful rambling. But the more important reason after that is, to make it obvious to someone who is not one of them the state of their relationship. **

**That being said, if you didn't understand my second point, just forget about it and proceed to the actual epilogue, since I really don't know how to explain, lol. This epilogue is fairly short - around 1500 words, I think. But I believe it is reasonable, because there was really only a few things to sum up, so yeah. **

**Oh, and one final thing I'd like to say is, many thanks to x . soaked - silly for encouraging me to continue writing this during my period of writer's block. :) **

**Okay, enough blabbing. Let's get on with it :) So, without further ado, I bring you, the epilogue, and final chapter of Elementary Particle. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not saying it again.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was Christmas Eve in Los Angeles. The sky was clear, and the moon and stars were completely visible. The temperature was crisp, but it was not freezing. A light evening breeze blew through the city, and the air was filled with Christmas cheer. Everywhere, colorful lights blinked, familiar Christmas carols were sang, and gifts and warm gestures were exchanged. Families and friends gathered and accumulated in the neighborhoods and streets, getting together for the big celebration.

In the outskirts of the city, encompassed by a peaceful silence and moonlight, was a young, recently-united couple, opting to spend Christmas Eve with each other and no one else. They sat close together on the roof of the woman's car, their hands intertwined, both gazing up at the night sky. Each was thinking of the other, and their month-and-a-half old relationship. Both mentally marveled at how well things have worked out. And despite it being less than two months since their get together, they both knew they had made the right move.

"A shooting star! Make a wish, babe," the twenty-two year old man said to his girlfriend, as he used his free hand to point out the path the meteor had just streaked.

"I already got my wish, babe," the young woman replied back, giving her boyfriend a knowing smile. "My wish is to be with you forever. And as long as that wish is granted, nothing else matters to me." She raised their intertwined hands as she said the last part, and pulled his hand towards her, cradling it in the warmth of her own hands. She briefly brought it up to her lips and kissed it, before gently setting it down again. She then allowed the peaceful silence which had encompassed them moments ago to do so again, and sank back into her thoughts. The fresh, cool night breeze brushed her hair and tickled her face, causing her to smile. She was always someone who preferred cooler seasons, and winters in Los Angeles were as pleasant as the autumns. The chill temperatures helped her relax and escape from her stresses and the harsh reality of the world. And it was during these moments that she had her most meaningful thoughts. Tonight, she was thinking of her entire history with her new boyfriend – from the moment they first met to this very night. She still remembered all their key moments in photographic detail. Those perfect moments they had, such as when they first met and instantly became best friends. When they each supported the other who had just experienced a hard break-up. And when they had performed songs together on stage. All were fond memories, but she missed one – when they first got together as a couple.

She knew that was her biggest regret, and would be for a while. Had she acted sooner, she would never have had to endure the pain of being lonely for four long years. At least though, all was well now.

Silently, as if brought on by the magic of the season, a few snowflakes then began to fall, surprising and adding onto her delight. She smiled when a few of them hit her face, and felt the cooling sensation of them melting on her skin. Having it snow in Los Angeles was such a rare thing, that she couldn't help but love it when it came. Especially when it happened on Christmas Eve out of all other possible winter days.

"It's snowing – during Christmas!" she said excitedly as she hugged her boyfriend. "Magical."

"It's a Christmas miracle, babe," her boyfriend replied while smiling back and returning the hug. He couldn't even recall the last time it had been snowing during Christmas in L.A. The only white-themed Christmases he could recall were ones spent with his friends and families further up in the northern regions.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" his girlfriend said, her voice filled with happiness and awe.

"Not as beautiful as the girl sitting right beside me, my love. I don't think anything could ever measure up." He winked at her. "And speaking of Christmas, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Oh babe, you didn't have to!" she gasped in delight, but did as instructed. She felt something placed in her hands – a small, wrapped object – before opening her eyes again. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw, and instantly loved the gift before even opening it.

Rested in her hands was a small, neatly-wrapped box that was wrapped in bright red silk fabric with gold snowflakes, trimmed off with a silver ribbon. Normal for most perhaps, but she couldn't have asked for better wrapping.

"Well, you gonna open it, or just stare?"

She didn't need any more convincing. Very carefully, she untied the ribbon that held the fabric together, and gently removed the fabric, folding it neatly and tucking it in her breast pocket. Looking back at her hands, she then saw that she had unwrapped a small, beautifully-handcrafted wooden box. On top of the box was a red, reflective, extraordinarily-smooth, heart-shaped tile. Neatly engraved into the tile's surface was her name.

She then opened the box; slowly and gently, in fear of damaging the surface, tile, or the hinges. When she saw what was inside the box, she instantly let out a squeal of delight, as she felt herself shed a joyful tear and took the gift out. "Oh, it's beautiful."

Inside the box, cushioned by a layer of snow-white silk, was a necklace with a sterling silver chain. On the chain hung a small silver music note trimmed with rubies and diamonds.

"Oh thank you babe. Thank you so much!" She immediately gave her boyfriend a long, tight hug, trying to make it as sincere as she had meant every word she had just said. "I love it!"

"Only the best for the most amazing girlfriend ever! I saw it at the store, and I instantly knew that I had to buy it. I'm just glad to see that I wasn't wrong." He said the last part with a big smile, glad that despite having been separated from her for four years, only ending less than two months ago, he still remembered and knew her as well as before. He had been fairly nervous when he had given her the gift just moments ago, and was in fact wondering what he would do if she didn't like it or had wanted something he missed hearing about. The reaction he actually got from her, he completely did not expect.

"Now it's my turn! Close your eyes, hold out your hands," his girlfriend said, also with a little bit of uncertainty in her tone. "I just hope you'll love it as much as I love yours!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," he assured her, as he held out his hands in the same manner. He then also felt a small, yet somewhat heavy gift box placed into his hands. When he looked at the box, he smiled widely.

It was wrapped in a bright blue fabric, also silk, decorated with silver snowflakes and a gold ribbon.

"I love your wrapping choice," he complimented, giving her a knowing wink. "It's lovely."

"You gonna open it or just stare?" she teased him with the same joke he used on her just moments ago, earning a chuckle from him as he too, carefully took off the smooth wrapping fabric and folded it, tucking it away in his front shirt pocket. When he saw what was beneath the fabric, he gasped.

Inside was a small, hand-crafted, beautifully-smooth stained glass box with a white marble top. The whole box was amazingly reflective, and he immediately set it onto his lap to avoid dirtying its perfectly-finished exterior. He slowly opened the lid to reveal the box's contents. When he saw what was inside the box, he instantly loved it.

The box contained also contained a small necklace. This one had a gold chain. On the chain hung his name, spelled out in shiny gold letters was his name. Surrounding his name on both sides, were two blue music clefs.

"Well, do you like it?" his girlfriend asked, with the same tone of uncertainty.

He looked at her. "Let me answer that question by demonstration," he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" She then felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist, and herself being pulled towards him. Acting quickly in response, she immediately wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled them even closer together. She then leaned forward and closed her eyes, as she eagerly anticipated what was about to happen.

The moment their lips touched, a rush of sparks instantly flowed through her, causing her whole body to tingle with heat, and her pulse to speed to a climax level. She hugged her boyfriend tightly, causing him to do the same. The crisp, cool stimulating winter breeze could no longer be felt, as her senses of their surroundings faded out, and she became completely lost in the array of passion, love and desire they had temporarily formed. She ran her fingers through his neatly-braided hair, feeling his smooth, silky dreadlocks. She moved her lips in perfect harmony with his, never breaking the rhythm they had established, and feeling an ever-escalating level of intensity in their kiss, as the heat she felt infinitely climbed as each extra second. And she continued to remain in that position with him for a few moments, the only ones in existence, both acting as half of a duality, moving together as one entity.

When the two lovers broke apart after what must have been a minute and a half, they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath they neglected, while never breaking the intense look in both their eyes as they continued to stare and smile at each other.

"So, does that answer your question?" he asked her, still retaining the smile he had before their kiss of passion. "Thank you so much!"

"It sure does. I'm glad you liked it," she said, as all her last doubts were washed away.

"And why wouldn't I have? It was a really thoughtful gift. I wished I could have thought of a personalized necklace," he said, slightly sad that he had missed an opportunity to give her a better gift.

"Nonsense! The one you gave me is the most beautiful gift I've ever seen, I mean, it babe," she reassured him.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He then wrapped an arm around her, as they continued to sit under the moonlight and watch up at the night sky. The moon was now in the middle of the sky, and the time was now around midnight. Noticing this, he smiled and gave his girlfriend another quick kiss. "Merry Christmas, Tori."

She smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas, Andre."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, folks! The end of Elementary Particle. Thank you all for reading and following! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**One thing I'm curious about is, how many of you caught the symbolism associated with the gift wrap? I don't know how poorly done it was on my behalf, lol, but the reason why I picked one gift to be wrapped in red, and the other one blue is because it makes purple, the official Tandre color :) How many of you got that?**

**Another thing is, how many of you understand the title reference? For those of you who are still confused, an elementary particle, in nuclear physics terms, is a fundamental particle that is NOT made of any smaller particles (so like, an electron and a quark). Now get it? :P I know, I'm a nerd, lol. Okay, I'll stop now. :)**

**One last clarification, just in case any of you are still confused: TORI was the lead protagonist in this story, not Andre. Just throwing it in ;)**

**Well, as usual folks, you know the procedure! Review please! :)**


End file.
